


Suddenly

by Katz92



Series: 101 Uses for a Tactician's Cloak [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kattryn finds herself trying to assure Chrom (and herself) that all hope is not lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

Chrom hadn’t spoke more than a few words in hours. Kattryn didn’t know what to do—she loved him, but how could she possibly be of any comfort right now? 

Lissa was in a panic. She was constantly switching between crying and babbling. Kattryn hadn’t left her side, though. Not since they separated from her sister and headed for Ferox. But now that they were safe inside the fortress, she knew that she needed to figure something out with the two royals. 

“Chrom!” Lissa had started yelling at her brother, tears in her eyes, looking for some comfort. But he was still silent. 

Kattryn had reached the end of her rope with him. “Sorry about this, Chrom…” She quickly stepped up to the prince and slapped him across the face. Hard. 

“What?!” Chrom visibly startled at the impact of her hand on his cheek. 

“You need to snap out of this!” Kattryn said, harshly. When he finally looked at her, he was surprised to see that her eyes were watering. “Don’t you realize that we’re all affected by this? Don’t you see what everything that has happened is doing to everyone? What YOUR behavior is doing to Lissa? Or Ricken? Gods above, you haven’t spoken to me in two days!” She lowered her eyes, trying not to let him see her cry. 

“Kattryn…” His voice was quiet as he reached out and touched her face lightly, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Gods, Kat, I’m so sorry.” He looked over at Lissa. “You too, Lissa.”

Lissa just shook her head and rushed him, burying her face into his chest. 

They continued to hug as Flavia came up to them. “It’s a good think you’ve got these women around you, Chrom. More than just dainty flowers, this bunch.”

His eyes went straight to Kattryn over his sister’s head, smiling. “Yeah. I’m quite fortunate.”

“Well, the Feroxi army is finally ready to mobilize, and itching for a fight. I’m looking forward knocking some heads together myself. If we can only rouse my lesser half…”

Kattryn cocked an eyebrow. “Lesser half?”

“Basilio should be here shortly.”

“Everyone!” On cue, Basilio’s voice boomed across the great hall. “Gather!”

Everyone quickly hurried to his side. “You have news, Basilio?” Chrom asked.

“My scouts just came back…Ylisstol has fallen.”

Everyone’s stomachs dropped.

“It gets worse—Gangrel has captured the Exalt.”

Kattryn was close to Lissa as she collapsed. “Lissa!” She sank to the ground with the girl, gathering her close.

“He intends to execute her within the moon.” Basilio finished.

Smoothing some of Lissa’s hair, Kattryn looked at them all and said, “This is clearly a trap.”

The large khan nodded. “He knew our scouts would pass on this information. We can’t rush into something.”

Chrom was shaking with rage. “Gather the Shepherds. We leave immediately.”

Basilio shook his head. “Well that’s one plan. We have waltzed into enough traps for one day, and I don’t think it would be healthy to do it a second time.”

“I don’t care!” Chrom roared. “He’s going to kill Emm!”

Flavia stepped up to the young prince and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Chrom. We’re only suggesting that we act wisely, not that we don’t act at all. We need both guts and wits in equal measure to make this work.”

From the ground, Kattryn looked up at the three of them. “The Khans are right, Chrom. I’ll think of a plan to save her. I promise.”

After a second, Chrom sighed. “Alright. I’ll leave it up to you, Kattryn.”

Flavia looked at her carefully. “Are you up to the task? It will not be easy. You hold the life of the Exalt in one hand, and all of ours in the other.”

Her eyes were bright with determination. “I do not take this lightly, Flavia. I am up to this challenge.”

She laughed. “You’ve got stones, I’ll give you that.”

Basilio laughed as well. “No hesitation, no mincing of your words. You are either a genius or a fool—I guess we will find out soon.”

The ruling khan looked around and then made a decision. “Alright, we’ll leave at noon tomorrow.” Chrom opened his mouth to complain, but a sharp look from Flavia silenced him. “Your men need rest, Chrom. A good night of sleep in a warm castle will help them in the long run. Understand?” Her eyes were suddenly surprisingly soft. “I know you worry for your sister, but I also know this: Gangrel will want you there. He wants to make you suffer. He won’t kill her before you arrive.”

Chrom clenched his fists. “…You make a good point, Flavia, and I appreciate the offer of a place to stay for the night.”

Flavia nodded. “The same rooms as before are open for your use, and I’ll send someone to inform your people. I think you and Kattryn had better deal with Lissa.” She walked away, dragging Basilio with her, leaving Chrom, Lissa and Kattryn alone.

Kattryn had already wrestled the little princess into her arms and was standing. “I’ll stick her in my room, Chrom—I doubt she’ll want to spend the night alone.” Her voice was quiet, clearly wanting to say more. 

“Kat…” She heard the pain in his voice clearly—he didn’t want to spend the night alone either.

For some reason, Maribelle appeared in the hall. “Lissa!” She dashed over to her friend, clearly concerned. “Flavia told me to come here—you can take Lissa to my room and I’ll stay up with her.” The little noble left no room for argument as they followed her out. 

“I can carry her, Kattryn.” Chrom said after a minute.

“I’ve got her—she isn’t heavy at all.” They quickly got to Maribelle’s room. 

“Leave her on the bed. I’ll start some tea and we can talk for a bit when she wakes up.” Kattryn nodded, deposited her on the bed, and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, sweet one…” She murmured against her skin before pulling back. Chrom also spent a minute or so at her bedside before leaving, Kattryn on his heels. 

Once the door closed behind them, Kattryn was instantly at his side. “Chrom?”

“Can we just get to my rooms? Please?” He flinched away from her touch—while neither of them was under any impression that the Shepherds didn’t know about their relationship, they still tried to keep up appearances. 

“Of course.” She followed him down the hallway to the rooms that Flavia had prepared for his use. The second the door shut behind them, Chrom leaned up against it and sunk to the floor. “Chrom!” She fell to his side, a careful hand on his cheek.

“Kat…I can’t lose her. Ylisse can’t lose her. I can’t rule. I don’t know the first thing about it, I’m rash and impulsive…we’ll be at war in weeks if we can’t save her. The people will revolt…”

“Hush.” She quickly shrugging out of her cloak, bunching it up and placing it in her lap. She then grabbed onto Chrom’s shoulder and forced him to lay his head in her lap. “Do you really think that Emmeryn would go if she thought that you would not be a good successor? Do you really think that she would just leave Ylisse with no one to take care of her?” Her fingers tangled into his hair, smiling down at him. “You are a fine prince, Chrom, and you will be a wonderful Exalt, if called upon to do so.” She bent over pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I can’t lose her.” He repeated again. “She practically raised me and Lissa. We barely knew our mother...I don’t know how to function without her.”

“I’m going to fix this, Chrom, I promise. For you, and for Lissa. For Ylisse. For us all. I promise you I will do what is needed. Okay?”

His chest rose and fell as he took several steadying breaths. “Okay...okay…”

Brushing the hair from his eyes, Kattryn said, “You need sleep.”

“Can I stay here a minute more?” 

“I’d stay here all night if you’d feel better.”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind, save how much your back would hurt in the morning. I saw you take that hit while we fled.”

She blushed. “Maribelle took care of it for me. It’s tender, but I’m okay.” 

With a groan, Chrom sat up. “You need some rest too, Kattryn.”

“I know. I’ll just be going.” She gathered her cloak in her arms, stood and made to leave when Chrom placed a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“Stay. Please.” 

“Chrom…” She turned and faced him. “We weren’t going to do this. Not yet.”

“Please, just don’t leave me alone tonight.” 

Kattryn took a minute to look in his eyes carefully. She saw so much pain and sadness that she nearly started to cry. “Okay.” She stepped over to a small table and set her cloak on top of it. “Come here.” He obeyed, and she reached up and started to unbuckling his cape and armor. Pieces quickly fell, and she placed them on the table next to hers. Placing both of her hands on his shoulders, she pulled herself up to kiss him. “Let’s get some sleep, Chrom. Tomorrow will be better, you’ll see.”


End file.
